Tatiana Maslany
Tatiana Gabriele Maslany is a Canadian actress. She graduated from Dr. Martin LeBoldus High School in 2003. She participated in school productions and is known to have participated in the Improv Games. Acting Career Maslany is one of the stars of the Canadian TV series 2030 CE and is perhaps best known for her role as the character Ghost in Ginger Snaps II: Unleashed. Additionally, she is known for her participation in improvisational theatre, namely the Canadian Improv Games, and has since become a member of the General Fools Improvisational Theatre, as well as the Anoetic Improv group. In 2007 Maslany appeared in The Messengers as Lindsay Rollins. She also starred in the CBC series Heartland, in which she plays a barrel racer, Kit Bailey, with her horse Daisy. During 2008, she had a recurring role in the Instant Star TV series. She also had a lead role in the Hallmark Channel movie, An Old Fashioned Thanksgiving. In September 2008, she portrayed Penny, a kidnapping victim, in the Canadian television series Flashpoint. Tatiana appeared as Sarah Wexlar, the heroin addicted daughter of Dr. Tom Wexlar in the second series of the Canadian comedy drama television series Being Erica in 2010. In 2010, Tatiana appeared as the protagonist the Virgin Mary, the mother of Jesus, opposite Andrew Buchan, in the British four-part television series The Nativity, which received excellent ratings. She appeared in Grown Up Movie Star as Ruby, a role which earned the actor a special jury breakout role award at the 2010 Sundance Film Festival. Also she played Hannah Simmons in one episode of The Listener. In 2010 she appeared in the direct-to-video film Hardwired as Punk Red. In late 2011 she co-starred with NCIS star Mark Harmon in the film adaptation of John Sandford's Certain Prey as a contract killer named Clara Rinker. Filmography *''Orphan Black (2013)'' *''Cas & Dylan (2013)'' *''Blood Pressure (2012)'' *''Picture Day (2012)'' *''The Vow (2012)'' *''The Entitled (2011)'' *''Violet & Daisy (2011)'' *''Toilet (2010)'' *''In Redemption (2010)'' *''Hardwired (2009)'' *''Grown Up Movie Star (2009)'' *''Defendor(2009)'' *''Flash of Genius (2008)'' *''Late Fragment (2007)'' *''Diary of the Dead (2007)'' *''Eastern Promises (2007)'' *''The Messengers (2007)'' *''Ginger Snaps: Unleashed (2004)'' ''Gallery:'' '' CdJz48aW0AEGSv7.jpg CdCFXq9W4AAKH-9.jpg Peachesorphanblack.jpg 12718286 939013092800883 2595207820627833020 n.jpg Tatiana maslany.jpg Cmx5fzGWgAIStKr.jpg Cm3J1bDVYAAhQXx.jpg 2016-07-09 1014 001.png 2016-07-08 0739.png 13508948 1016188335083358 6293155226932692970 n.jpg Orphanblackemmys2016giphy.gif 13716211 1023375874364604 4001429039193987124 n.jpg 13686582 1023359314366260 7311601464262170447 n.jpg SDCC2016_JordanGavaris-TatianaMaslany-KristianBruun-KathrynAlexandre-KevinHanchard.jpg 2016-07-26 0827.png 2016-07-26 0826 002.png 2016-07-26 0826.png 2016-07-26 0825.png 2016-07-26 0824 001.png 2016-07-26 0824.png 2016-07-26 0823 001.png 2016-07-26 0823.png 2016-07-26 0822.png 2016-07-20 1634 001.png 2016-07-29 0819 001.png 2016-07-29 0819.png 2016-07-30_0923.png 2016-07-30 0924.png CoZx8uZUAAABOKy.jpg CoZm6vfWgAAkf3i.jpg CoeVCcpVUAAWZWl.jpg CoaF4ZUUMAACH93.jpg CoWNGbRWAAApRdA.jpg CoTTkuDUEAAIWN4.jpg CoOhsrVVUAABYB .jpg CoKobqqVUAAJxwC.jpg Coix28qVUAAZse5.jpg 2016-08-02 1042.png 2016-08-10 1657.png 2016-08-10 1656.png CpluugFW8AIPwcY.jpg 2016-08-14 0809.png 2016-08-14 0809 001.png 2016-08-14 0810.png Cp6oYjHWEAAeL4y.jpg 2016-08-30 1619.png Tatiana-maslany.jpg Ob3 ep302 d17 dec4 sw 0043-1024x683.jpg 2016-09-04 1117.png 2016-09-05 1103.png CnVkxx9WcAADT13.jpg CnVk6QGWIAE01Zt.jpg CnVk3dtXEAE7akG.jpg CnVk2LQXEAAqnsy.jpg CqgyahIWIAApLt5.jpg 2016-09-10 1242.png CoGFtLjUkAArxI7.jpg CsjBoRSWYAIzGL7.jpg CsjBoRRXEAAm5b1.jpg CsjBoRQWcAAk7 e.jpg CshxgFRXYAEKk s.jpg CshkXHYVUAA6SEl.jpg CslVk4DVMAAf98x.jpg CslrxSCWYAAxnFC.jpg CstMHe6UEAAGJNd.jpg CstMAWZUkAAdum .jpg CstLqBnUEAEJ17N.jpg CstLqBeVYAAwrWH.jpg Cst5hoeWEAAxT5s.jpg CssZWleVMAATZp0.jpg CssGfnWW8AA1yDQ.jpg CssAacrWAAEpnGY.jpg CsrL49OXYAQhGta.jpg Csr9RxHWEAELvt6.jpg Csr7LmnWgAAoEHR.jpg Tatgetsheremmygiphy.gif Cs4nqz1WgAIDNsy.jpg CsuM0PqWAAA09TP.jpg CsURNb W8AAmRCb.jpg 2016-09-23 1120 001.png 2016-09-23 1120.png Ctnyz1yWAAACzJV.jpg CtbOD3UXYAAIC9H.jpg Ctny1p4WYAArTcy.jpg TatonFashionCanadaMagazine.png Ct2jFC7WIAAPoqx.jpg CuFiH2KWAAE8y1C.jpg Fashion-magazine-november-2016-tatiana-maslany-04-e1475501489697-480x600-c67-top.jpg Fashion-magazine-november-2016-tatiana-maslany-03-480x600-c-top9.jpg Fashion-magazine-november-2016-tatiana-maslany-02-480x600-c-top.jpg Fashion78-magazine-november-2016-tatiana-maslany-06-e1475272420794-480x600-c-top.jpg CuHIEDlXgAAzZBN.jpg CmWSfYYVYAENATE.jpg|Tat and Jordan doing a faceswap! XD CufbXeYVMAADtxU.jpg CvPCb2EVIAAzcNg.jpg Tumblr nqi80nkuqU1txan9ao2 500.png Tumblr nqemksdBi21sbaphio1 1280.png D3cf744971e8668f9b2ca31e35f954a7.jpg 2016-10-26 2344.png 2016-10-26 2344 001.png 2016-10-30 1044 001.png CwMsFhnWAAMe8sf.jpg '' Category:Cast and Crew Category:Orphan Black TV Series Category:Series Regulars Category:Appears in Season 1 Category:Appears in Season 2 Category:Appears in season 3 Category:Appears in Season 4 Category:Appears in Season 5